This invention relates to clutches, particularly for automobile vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to diaphragm clutches which comprise a reaction plate adapted to be rigidly connected to a first shaft which is generally a driving shaft, a friction disc mounted for axial movement in relation to the reaction plate and adapted to be rigidly fastened to a second shaft which is generally the driven shaft, a pressure plate, mounted for axial movement in relation to the reaction plate, a generally annular cover adapted to be fixed by its outer periphery to the reaction plate and to be rotationally fixed to the pressure plate, a generally annular diaphragm comprising a peripheral portion forming an elastic washer of the Belleville washer type for acting on the said pressure plate, and a central portion divided into radial fingers for the action of a movable control element known as the clutch release bearing, connection means pivotably fastening the diaphragm to the cover, and a supporting element interposed between the connection means and the diaphragm, these connection means comprising on the one hand a support head in contact with either the cover or the supporting element, and on the other hand claws which extend generally axially and pass through the diaphragm by extending through passages provided between the radial fingers thereof in the zone where these fingers are connected to the peripheral portion of the diaphragm forming an elastic washer, while beyond the diaphragm and the other of the two elements comprising the cover and the supporting element these claws are folded radially into contact with the other element.
In the construction of clutches of this type it is usual to assemble separately a first assembly comprising the cover and the diaphragm carried by the latter, and a second assembly comprising the pressure plate and fasteners adapted to enable the pressure plate to be rotationally fixed to the cover, and then to join these two assemblies together; finally this whole arrangement is fixed to the reaction plate after insertion of the friction disc.
The present invention relates more precisely to the first of the aforesaid assemblies, namely the assembly comprising the clutch cover and the diaphragm carried by it, but it also relates more generally to diaphragm clutches, whether such clutches are constructed by joining together two preassembled assemblies or by conjointly assembling the various component parts.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a particularly simple and effective construction of the connection means which pivotably connect the diaphragm to the cover.